Cincuenta sombras de Kreacher
by Cris Snape
Summary: Es un día normal en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Walburga alimenta a los locos del sótano, Orion hace su temprana visita al minibar, Sirius se prepara para su fuga diaria y Regulus duerme plácidamente en su habitación. Kreacher es feliz sirviendo a los amos, pero ese día ocurrirá algo que le volverá aún más dichoso. Para Venetrix.


**CINCUENTA SOMBRAS DE KREACHER**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_**Para Venetrix**_

* * *

_**Estancias privadas de Walburga y Orion Black. Primera planta. Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Londres. Inglaterra. Reino Unido. Europa. Planeta Tierra. Sistema Solar. Galaxia de la Vía Láctea. Universo.**_

_**Lunes, 30 de junio de 1975. 05:31 a.m.**_

— ¡ORIOON! ¡QUÉ VEN MIS OJOS! ¡UNA NUEVA ATROCIDAD!

Orion Black se ha levantado de buen humor. Tal y como estipula el horario trazado por su queridísima esposa Walburga años atrás, ha madrugado muchísimo y está procediendo a ponerse bien guapetón para ir a desayunar. Se siente en paz consigo mismo e incluso cabe la posibilidad de que se pase por el ministerio para ver si puede ejercer su influencia de Superblack sobre los principales mandatarios, pero los gritos de su señora logran que se desinfle un poco.

— ¡Te has vuelto a dejar la tapa del váter levantada! —Walburga acaba de salir del cuarto de baño. Tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre y le señala acusadoramente. Está furiosa y su desdichado esposo lamenta ser el objeto de su ira—. ¡El agua se ha salido de la ducha y has manchado el espejo al lavarte los dientes! ¡Ay, pobre de mí! Soy tu abnegada esposa, me paso todo el día intentando mantener el orden en esta casa y mira cómo me pagas todos mis esfuerzos. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Descolocar la colcha de la cama cuando metas el pijama debajo de la almohada?

— Querida, lamento mi descuido.

— ¡Descuidos, querrás decir! ¡Ay, pobre de mí! Nadie valora mi trabajo. Nadie se esfuerza por seguir los horarios que tanto me cuesta planificar y a nadie le preocupa mantener las cosas en su sitio, bien limpitas y colocaditas.

Orion pone los ojos en blanco y piensa, no sin razón, que su parienta es la reina del drama. ¡Adiós buen humor! Ya no tiene ganas de ir al ministerio; lo que le apetece es bajarse a su despacho y echar mano del minibar.

— Esposa mía, son los elfos los que hacen ese trabajo.

— ¿Y quién te crees que los supervisa? ¡Yo, yo y sólo yo! Pero qué sabrás tú, que eres un egoísta que deja la tapa levantada.

— Walburga, querida…

Pero la buena señora está demasiado ocupada gimoteando y haciendo aspavientos para prestar atención a las palabras consoladoras de su marido. Orion se encoje de hombros, se mete el reloj en el bolsillo de la túnica y abandona el dormitorio para pasmo absoluto de la pobre bruja. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que lo que realmente necesita es que le suplique perdón? Es lo que todo el mundo hace cuando daña el honor de un Black: suplicar. Aunque Orion también es un Black, así que no está muy acostumbrado a disculparse porque los miembros de su Noble y Ancestral familia nunca piden perdón.

Suponiendo que poco o nada puede hacer para conseguir que el hombre vuelva a sus pies, decide seguir con el plan de la mañana. En primer lugar, todo el mundo sabe que Grimmauld Place es una auténtica casa de locos y Walburga puede ser un poco cruel a veces y disfrutar muchísimo torturando muggles y sangresucias, pero no le gusta dejar que los maniáticos del sótano se mueran de hambre. La mayoría lleva allí desde tiempos inmemoriales y hacen cosas tan divertidas como hablar solos, girar el cuello trescientos sesenta grados y tirarse contra las paredes sin ton ni son.

Sonriendo porque llevarles pescado crudo a los chiflados es siempre divertido, Walburga se pone sus mejores galas y sale al pasillo. Todo está tranquilo y supone que los chicos estarán durmiendo, pero cuando pasa cerca de la habitación de Sirius, el corazón le da un vuelco. ¿Qué son esos ruiditos? ¿Acaso su niño está haciendo cosas indebidas? Sin pensárselo dos veces, la bruja agarra el picaporte de la puerta y la abre.

El horror más absoluto aparece ante sus ojos.

Sirius, su primogénito, el gran mago destinado a heredar Grimmauld Place y toda la fortuna de los Black, está haciendo guarrerías sexuales. Walburga podría considerarlo como algo normal porque todo el mundo sabe que las familias de sangrepuras proceden de pueblos paganos en los que el sexo es tan normal como respirar, pero no le parece ni medianamente aceptable que se excite de esa manera. ¡A esas horas!

— ¡Sirius Black! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Ma…madre!

El chico se lleva tal susto que se le quitan completamente las ganas del dale que te dale. Intenta ocultar las revistas muggles que ha estado utilizando para que su amiguito de ahí abajo se ponga firme, pero no es eso lo que le preocupa a Walburga. ¡No señor!

— ¿Acaso no te he enseñado yo que hay que cumplir con un horario estricto en esta casa, hijo desagradecido? ¡Todavía faltan cuarenta y un minutos para que sea el momento de cascártela!

— Pero madre, me apetecía muchísimo ahora.

— ¡Me da igual! Somos sangrepuras, famosos en el mundo entero por nuestro dominio de las emociones —Walburga hace una breve pausa para pensar mejor lo que está diciendo. Sirius se siente un pelín aliviado, aunque no le cabe duda de que está a punto de escuchar un rollo tremebundo—. En realidad no me refería al mundo entero, entero. Por desgracia para nosotros, este nuestro planeta está poblado por esas criaturas horripilantes que siempre han sido los muggles, pero ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que quiero decir. Los sangrepuras debemos mantener nuestro estatus en la sociedad y debemos mostrarnos disciplinados siempre. Si has tenido un sueño que ha puesto firme tu cosita, debes aprender a controlarte hasta que llegue la hora.

— ¡Madre! —Sirius da un brinco y encara a su progenitora, claramente ofendido por algo que ella ha dicho—. ¡No tengo una cosita! Que sepas que es una cosa grandísima y que sé usarla. Puedes preguntarle a cualquier chica de Hogwarts.

— ¿Cualquier chica? Por tu bien espero que no consideres que las sangresucias son chicas, porque son engendros y…

— Están bien buenas.

— ¡Sirius Black!

— ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

— Pues si consideras que las sangresucias están buenas, entonces ya no eres mi hijo.

El silencio se instala entre los dos, hasta que Sirius carraspea y disimuladamente se acerca a su madre para darle un codazo en las costillas.

— Oye, que esas cosas no tienes que decírmelas hasta el año que viene. Lo pone en el guión que nos ha dado la Rowling.

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro, claro! —Walburga se pone más roja que un tomate y endereza la espalda. Es lo que pasa cuando una se deja llevar por la emoción del momento; tiende a decir cosas que no debería decir—. Lo que esa señora diga va a misa y tú aún debes ser mi adorado hijo unos cuantos meses más. ¡Ven aquí, que te roncho!

Sirius intenta escapar de manos de su madre, sobre todo porque está en bolas y le resulta un poco violento ser besuqueado mientras intenta cubrirse sus partes nobles con las sábanas, pero Walburga lo agarra bien fuerte y comienza a darle besos y a pellizcarle las mejillas. Aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario, quiere mucho a sus hijos. Bueno, sólo algunos ratos porque la mayor parte del tiempo podría estrangularlos con sus propias manos. O mejor aún, podría hacer que un elfo los estrangulara.

— Debo proseguir con mis quehaceres, mi niño querido, mi primogénito amado y deseado, consentido y fabuloso, el mejor hijo del mundo, mi pequeño Sirius, estrellita de mis amores —Walburga pellizca por última vez la mejilla del chico—. Si me prometes que no te tocarás hasta la hora correspondiente, cerraré la puerta y todo.

— Vale, madre. Seré bueno.

Walburga le besa la frente y se dispone a salir, pero antes lanza una última sugerencia.

— Por cierto, mi tocinito de cielo angelical y perfecto, si quieres puedo comprarte la edición X del Corazón de Bruja, pero haz el favor de no hacerte pajas con el Playboy. Las chicas de las revistas muggles no tienen clase alguna.

Sirius apenas acierta a asentir cuando la puerta se cierra. Es un poco raro que su madre se haya tomado tan bien el asunto, aunque decide no darle más vueltas. Eso sí, se cuida mucho de masturbarse hasta que le llega el momento, no vaya a ser que esa mujer vuelva a pillarlo y no se tome el tema con tanta diplomacia.

* * *

_**Minibar del despacho de Orion Black. Planta baja. Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Y bueno, ya sabéis dónde es.**_

_**07:59 a.m.**_

— "_Saca el güisqui Cheli para el personal, que vamos a hacer un guateque. Llévate el cassette pa poder bailar, como en una discoteque"_.

Orion Black canta a gritos su canción favorita de cuando está borracho. Está metido dentro del minibar, una habitación de doscientos metros cuadrados oculta mágicamente bajo el escritorio de su despacho, y ya se ha tomado unas cuantas copas. Eso sí, no está borracho porque un señor de su categoría nunca pilla una buena cogorza. Eso es cosa de seres sin clase como los muggles y los sangresucias. Él sólo está contento y tiene ganas de cantar y bailar y gritar y hacer el loco. Y si las paredes dan vueltas a su alrededor y a él le cuesta un poco hablar, no es culpa suya.

Apura el contenido de su copa y gruñe con desencanto. ¿Es que acaso el whisky se evapora? Porque, vamos, no es ni medianamente normal que desaparezca a esa velocidad. Echa mano de la botella que ha dejado en un rinconcito y bebe a gollete. Sabe que es una costumbre muy fea y vulgar, pero nadie le está viendo y tiene sed. Walburga una vez le dijo algo sobre beber agua cuando uno está sediento, pero Orion no cree que sepa nada de esas cosas. Y el whisky está más rico que cualquier bebida del minibar. Punto.

— Amo Orion.

Le parece escuchar una vocecita, pero prefiere ignorarla. Supone que es la misma que le habla cuando Walburga y él se van a cazar muggles y alguien le da la lata diciéndole que lo que hace está mal. ¡Joder! ¿Es que uno no puede torturar en paz, sin que las voces de su cabeza le interrumpan todo el rato con sus chorradas?

— Amo Orion.

Otra vez. El hombre se gira un poco y da un brinco alarmado cuando ve a esa cosa tan fea a un par de metros de distancia. ¿De dónde rayos ha salido semejante ser? Le cuesta un poco acordarse de que es un elfo doméstico que se llama Kreacher y que vive para servir a su familia. Y no es por culpa del alcohol. Leed bien: No. Está. Borracho.

— Kreacher, por los calzones de Merlín. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya sabes que no me gusta que nadie me moleste cuando estoy en mi despacho.

Y mucho menos en el minibar. El minibar es sagrado, hombre ya.

— El ama Walburga le ha dicho a Kreacher que le diga al amo que es hora de salir a dar el paseo de las ocho y cuatro minutos, amo. Si el amo no se da prisa, llegará tarde a su cita con el ama y el ama se enfadará mucho. El ama Walburga dice que hay que cumplir escrupulosamente los horarios, amo Orion.

— Sí —El brujo expresa su disconformidad con un gruñido, pero también es consciente de que no tiene escapatoria—. Puñetero horario. Puñetero paseo. Puñetero suelo que no se está quieto. ¿Es que no sabes hacer de albañil, bicho feo? Te dije que arreglaras el suelo.

— Kreacher no sabe qué le pasa al suelo, amo. Kreacher cree que el suelo está bien.

— Inútil. En fin, allá voy.

Orion echa mano de una botella cercana y comienza a beber sin parar ni para respirar. No quiere que le entre sed durante el paseo, así que debe recargar pilas. Kreacher le mira con mucha seriedad y apenas se mueve cuando el amo pasa por su lado para ir en busca de la grandiosa ama Walburga, bruja maniaca obsesivo-compulsiva que colecciona relojes de toda clase y condición. Incluso muggles.

Cuando ve a su marido, no le da importancia al hecho de que esté borracho porque es lo normal. A esas horas, Orion ya ha tenido tiempo más que suficiente para pillar la Gran Cogorza del día. Le sonríe y se agarra a su brazo mientras se dirigen a la puerta de salida.

— He pensado en que podríamos acercarnos a un almacén repleto de mendigos muggles que conozco. Sé que no acostumbramos a cazar de día, pero me apetece ser un poco osada.

— ¿Crees que tendrán cartones de vino de mesa?

— Apuesto a que sí.

— Entonces me parece bien.

— Perfecto —Walburga abre la puerta y parpadea como si fuera una señora encantadora—. Kreacher. Falta algo más de una hora para la fuga de Sirius. Cuando se escape, recoge las sábanas de la ventana y déjalo todo limpio. Que no tenga que mover un dedo cuando volvamos.

— Sí, ama.

— Y cuida de Regulus. Tendrá que convertirse en primogénito dentro de un año, cuando Sirius se vaya definitivamente.

— Sí, ama.

— No sé si se me olvida algo. ¡Ah, sí! Quiero que te planches las orejas.

— Pero Kreacher ha sido bueno.

— Ya, pero es que me apetece que te tortures. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, mejor que no te planches nada hasta que yo vuelva. Encuentro muy agradable escuchar tus gritos de dolor. ¡Hasta la vista, pequeñuelo!

Walburga le lanza un beso y Kreacher entorna los ojos. A veces piensa que esa mujer está un poco chiflada, aunque su deber como elfo doméstico obediente y voluntarioso es ocultar cualquier resquicio de pensamiento negativo que pudiera tener hacia sus más que generosos amos. Así pues, sonríe y comienza a hacer un poco de limpieza aquí y allá. La verdad es que quiere que Sirius se vaya de una vez porque entonces podrá quedarse a solas con el amito Regulus, y el amito Regulus mola mogollón.

Si los elfos domésticos estuvieran capacitados para saber qué es el amor verdadero, Kreacher apostaría sus dedos de las manos y los pies a que lo que siente por el amito es esa cosa de la que tanto hablan las personas humanas. Que si nervios alterados, mariposas en el estómago y miradas apasionadas. A él le pasa y es algo relativamente nuevo. Y es que mientras el amito era un niño, Kreacher no sentía nada de eso. Ni que fuera un depravado, qué os pensáis.

Cuando llega el momento de hacer la colada, Kreacher separa la ropa por amos. En realidad casi todo son túnicas negras, porque los Black son una familia muy oscura y el negro es el color por excelencia de las cosas tenebrosas y malas, pero la ropa interior es otro cantar. El amo Orion utiliza calzones estilo vaquero norteamericano del siglo diecinueve, el amito Sirius opta por slips con fotografías muggles de grupos de música también muggles o de tías en bolas, al ama le gusta mucho la lencería roja y el amito Regulus… ¡Ay, el amito!

En realidad, es muy sencillo en sus gustos, como debe ser. Todo son calzoncillos blancos, sin más, pero Kreacher los adora. Es por eso por lo que acostumbra a guardar la ropa interior usada del amo en su cajón de cartón de la alacena de la cocina. El ama a veces se enfada con el amito porque pierde sus calzoncillos, y a Kreacher realmente le da un poco de pena, pero es que huelen tan bien. ¡Y las zurrapas son tan deliciosas!

Kreacher no tiene demasiado tiempo libre, pero el poco del que dispone lo dedica a oler, acariciar y mirar esas auténticas maravillas del amo Regulus. ¡Ay! ¡Quién fuera ropa interior! Y en esas está cuando escucha un ruido procedente de la planta superior. Es el momento de la fuga diaria del amo Sirius, lo que significa que podrá quedarse a solas con el amito de sus sueños. ¡Alabados sean todos los magos antiguos! Y los elfos domésticos también, faltaría más.

* * *

_**Dormitorio de Regulus Black. Y bla, bla, bla.**_

_**10:32 a.m.**_

Aunque Sirius siempre le dice que es el niño mimado de mamá, Regulus no cree que tenga razón. Lo único que pasa es que él es mucho más bueno, obediente y cariñoso que su hermano y por eso su madre nunca le obliga a madrugar ni lo ha incluido, por el momento, en el severo horario familiar que actualiza aproximadamente cada tres meses. Así pues, Regulus aprovecha los veranos para dormir hasta tarde y para hacer cosas típicas de los sangrepuras de su posición.

Ese día se despierta un poco más pronto de lo habitual. Las tripas le rugen de hambre, pero no es eso lo que le ha sacado de los brazos de Morfeo. Mira hacia abajo, descubriendo un bulto bajo las sábanas, y recuerda los sabios consejos que su hermano le ha dado respecto al sexo. Aunque hay quién piensa que a sus catorce años ya tiene muchísima experiencia en esos menesteres, puesto que es guapo, inteligente, simpático y muy rico, en realidad no tiene demasiada. Prácticamente ninguna. De hecho, se ha ganado más de una colleja por parte de su hermano por no consolarse a sí mismo, pero es que una vez Regulus escuchó que uno podía quedarse ciego si hacía esas cosas y él no quiere quedarse ciego. Le gusta mucho su sentido de la vista, gracias.

Se dispone a dirigir su mano a la entrepierna cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre de una vez. Teme que su madre haya decidido que es hora de incluirlo en la disciplina familiar, pero no se trata de la señora Black, sino de su elfo doméstico. Regulus se esfuerza mucho por disimular lo que le pasa y se siente molesto con Kreacher. Por más que traiga una bandeja repleta de comida, no ha podido elegir peor momento para aparecer.

— El amito Regulus ya está despierto. Kreacher está muy contento y se muere de ganas por servirlo. Kreacher haría cualquier cosa por el amito Regulus porque el amito es el mago más poderoso de todo el mundo mágico y Kreacher le admira más que a nadie.

— ¡Jo, Kreacher! Qué oportuno eres —El chico suele ser bastante majete con el bicho, pero ese día no puede. Está muy frustrado.

— Kreacher le trae al amito su desayuno favorito —Y la bandeja flota hasta la cama, cubriendo las vergüenzas del brujo—. Zumo de calabaza, huevos revueltos con beicon, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, cereales de chocolate con leche y una manzana. Kreacher espera que al amito le guste.

— Sí, gracias —Regulus siente como su mal humor inicial desciende un poco y echa mano de las tostadas—. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

— Los grandiosos amos Walburga y Orion han ido a practicar su pasatiempo favorito y Sirius se fugó hace un rato.

— ¿Otra vez?

— Kreacher cree que no tardará en volver. Según el horario del ama, tiene clase de piano a las doce y doce minutos.

— ¡Oh! —Regulus se muerde el labio inferior en un gesto que su elfo encuentra muy sensual y después decide que ha llegado el momento de resolver una duda que le carcome por dentro—. Oye, Kreacher. ¿Por qué hablas de ti mismo en tercera persona?

— ¿Eh?

— Es un poco farragoso, ¿no te parece? Podrías hablar como la gente normal; sería mucho más fácil.

— Pero —El pobre elfo parece claramente trastornado—. ¡Sería horrible! Peor que si el amo le diera la prenda a Kreacher.

— ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

— Es algo innato, amo. Aprendemos de pequeños para complicar la vida a los escritores de historias del mundo mágico que quieren imitar nuestra forma de hablar.

— ¿Es una especie de complot?

— ¿Complot? ¡No! Kreacher no haría eso. No podría.

— Ya, vale. Tampoco es para que me montes un drama.

— ¡El amo es cruel con Kreacher!

¡Oh, no! No tendría que haberle hablado así. Ese comentario está totalmente fuera de lugar, pero es que el amito está siendo un poco borde con él. Normalmente le sonríe y es simpático y no le mira con asco.

— ¡Kreacher lo sienteeee!

Y empieza a llorar con desespero, intentando hacerse perdonar. Regulus se siente muy incómodo y se plantea la posibilidad de ordenarle que se golpee contra la pared. Igual así encuentra consuelo y todo. Sin embargo, lo que hace es extender una mano y darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro a la criatura. Kreacher se queda mudo e inmóvil de repente y alza la vista con los ojos plagados de gratitud.

— ¡El amito ha tocado a Kreacher! ¡Kreacher no puede creérselo! ¡Kreacher haría cualquier cosa por el amito! ¡Hasta ayudarle con su problema de debajo de las sábanas!

— ¿Qué?

Regulus se encoge sobre sí mismo, tirando la bandeja en el acto. Ahora sí que se muere de vergüenza, y eso que a veces le han pasado cosas que no son agradables. Como aquella vez que fue al baño y se le acabó el papel higiénico y tuvo que limpiarse con un trozo de pergamino. Que sí, que podría haber utilizado un hechizo de limpieza y listo, pero es que ni se le pasó por la cabeza. Cuando sus compañeros le preguntaron por la ausencia del pergamino, no supo cómo responder. Y ahora Kreacher le viene con esas. ¿De verdad ha visto su erección? Y, lo más importante. ¿De verdad quiere ayudarle?

— Esto… Kreacher, sería un poco raro.

— Pero Kreacher no va a decir nada. Si el amito tampoco lo cuenta, nadie se enterará.

— Piensas como lo haría un Slytherin, ¿sabes?

— Eso es porque Kreacher vive rodeado por muchos.

Regulus observa al elfo y se plantea los pros y los contras de aceptar su ofrecimiento. Realmente necesita que alguien le eche una manita con su tienda de campaña y total nadie va a enterarse.

— Si te vas de la lengua, tu cabeza será la próxima que adorne la escalera de la casa.

— Kreacher no dirá nada. Prometido.

Y así fue cómo comenzó la extraña aventura entre el elfo doméstico Kreacher y su querido amito Regulus.

* * *

_**Comedor de la planta baja. En la misma casa de antes. **_

_**07:00 p.m.**_

Walburga Black echa un vistazo a su alrededor y se dice a sí misma que aquel día también ha salido a pedir de boca. Sirius se ha ido de picos pardos, pero ha vuelto puntual para su clase de piano y el profesor les ha comentado que mejora día a día. Orion sigue más borracho que una cuba y se cree que nadie ha visto la botella de vodka que oculta bajo la túnica. Regulus parece contento y satisfecho, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Y ella misma está feliz, orgullosa de que su perfecta familia siga al pie de la letra las instrucciones que su sentido común tiene a bien imponerles a todos ellos.

El único que tal vez esté un poco raro es Kreacher. Anda de forma extraña y de vez en cuando suelta un quejido, pero tampoco parece enfermo. De hecho, se le ve muy sonriente y mira a Regulus con absoluta devoción. Walburga se pregunta si acaso tendrá algún motivo para estar preocupada por su actitud e incluso se plantea la posibilidad de iniciar una investigación que le aclare por qué su elfo doméstico tiene semejante estado de ánimo, pero enseguida descarta la idea. Como si ella no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Para empezar, ha de limpiar la túnica que esos asquerosos muggles le han llenado de sangre y luego tendrá que bajar al sótano para darles de comer a los locos que allí habitan. ¡Por Merlín! Si hasta puede escuchar sus gritos desde arriba. Suspirando, con su alma repleta de paz, se lleva un buen pedazo de carne a la boca y se siente muy orgullosa de sí misma. No hay en el mundo un ama de casa sangrepura que pueda lograr las mismas heroicidades que ella logra. Porque Walburga es una Black y es perfecta.

Y su familia también. Incluso su elfo doméstico, por más raro que se comporte.

**FIN**

* * *

_He aquí el segundo regalo de Amigo Invisible para Venetrix. Fue el primero que escribí, el que menos trabajo me costó sacar adelante y con el mejor me lo pasé mientras lo relataba todo. Procuré ponerme muy, muy burra y no estoy segura de haberlo conseguido, así que espero que Venetrix se ría mucho porque para eso es una parodia. _

_Nuevamente quiero agradecer a __**Sorg-esp **__por betear la historia. Me gusta mucho la expresión "a gollete" y siento que no hayas podido usarla antes que yo. ¡Es mía! ¡Mi tesoro! También siento haberte traumatizado con eso de las zurraspas y tal XD._

_A los demás os digo que espero y deseo que os hayáis reído. Si queréis comentar cualquier cosa, usad los reviews. Molan Mogollón._

_Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
